Final Fantasy VIII The Time Chronicles
by rollingballs
Summary: New threats. Bah so normal. Not quite. All unite in this epic to stop it.
1. Chanpter 1 SQUALL's POV

"WAKE UP LAZY ASS!"

Oh what a hangover. She's screaming again.  
"What did I do this time Rinoa?"

"You still got beer on your shirt jackass. You are completely despicable. You invite Zell and Irvine over and then you thugs drink the night away."

Groaning, I got up from bed and started changing into a non-beer stained shirt, my lucky jacket and a decent pair of pants. I looked at my wedding ring. There he was staring at me. After all we had been through together, Rinoa used the Griever rings as our wedding rings. Since time compression ceased, it has been two years and Rinoa and I have been married for a year.

I heard knocking and Rinoa answering the door. A high perky voice piped up. It had to be Selphie.

"Hi Rinoa. Where's Squall?"

"Who cares?"

"Well although this may seem unusual I didn't come here to chat. We got trouble."

At this I perked up.

"For the first time in a year we are being mobilized. Something horrible must be happening 'cause Headmaster Cid seemed quite upset."

Holy shit. SeeD elite, which included Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Fujin, Rajin, Seifer, Selphie and Xu, was finally going on a mission.

"Edea and Cid told us to be there at 1000 hours."

Rinoa walked into the room.

"I hope you heard what she just said."

"Yea. Hmmmmm, you don't seem to excited huh? That makes one of us. I am like Seifer when he killed his first rabbit."

Rinoa flinched; obviously not too funny.

"Well anyway we have only half an hour. Get changed, we are meeting in the cafeteria."

I relaxed in my bed for a couple of minutes then made it up and went down to the cafeteria with Rinoa. Quistis, Xu, Edea, and Seifer were there waiting. I looked out the window and I could've sworn I saw a red flash in the sky. Just my imagination.

"Watsup everyone?" exclaimed Rinoa.

"Nothing" came the unison.

We waited and little by little everyone started to show up. At ten the only one missing was Zell, which wasn't at all a surprise since he wasn't known for his punctuality. At 10:07 he too showed up. After the usual greetings the Headmaster spoke.

"Trouble everyone. We have found out about a new sorceress." At this everyone looked at Rinoa. She seemed disgruntled by the fact that everyone thought sorceresses were evil. This time however they looked for fear of her being possessed.

"This however is not what troubles us. She seems to be following in Ultimecia's footsteps in the sense that she is trying to pull of a political overthrow at Galbadia. Many there are skeptic so this isn't the problem. We have recently found out that there is high level kidnapping. You all know her very well. Ellone has been taken from the white SeeDs.

I felt a stab of pain. I could see that most of the others felt the same way. Selphie was nearly crying. None of us could hold back these emotions for Ellone was the closest thing any of us had to a big sister.


	2. Chapter 2 RINOA’S POV

Chapter 2 RINOA'S POV

I looked at Squall. I could see that he was genuinely scared out of his mind. I however felt pity and that's all. I never knew here like they did at the orphanage. I wasn't very pissed off like the others. But I had to show it on my face.

"Who in the world do such a thing?" screamed Quistis.

"I for one couldn't care less." said Rajin.

At this Irvine gave him a bullet shot to the foot.

"DAMN YOU BITCH!"

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Squall. I see the hangover from his little party still hadn't worn off. He was supposed to be the leader.

"I think the sorceress has something to do with this." I exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are quite right Rinoa." said Cid. "Tomorrow you will leave for Timber. This is no joke. All of you are going there. You will be briefed then. For now you can go on with your tasks."

Squall and I returned to our room. Squall was quite depressed. I offered to go to the training center, an offer he usually wouldn't mind but today it was different. I let him be and went into the lounge by the quad and started chatting with Zell. This was cut off when he bit down on a chicken bone, swallowed it, and was choking for immediate CPR. I punched him hard in the stomach. At this the bone flew out and landed in Selphie's drink. She drank it. By this time Zell was unconscious so I took terrible care to step on his face as I walked out.

I wandered around the Balamb Garden talking to some of my comrades in the SeeD elite. It was 10:00PM by the time I returned to our room. I stripped naked and walked up to Squall. I jumped on him and...

... Whew that was nice.

Squall was much happier by now mumbling on about how that was very fun and how I should be naked more often.

Next day we went to the Garden entrance.

Everyone was there very soon. "Everyone here?" asked Cid. "Hmmm I guess not."

Now I was confused. Everyone was here.

"Sorry we're late."

OH MY GOD.

"Laguna what are you doing here?"

"I brought the Ragnarok. That's how we are getting to Timber today. And I will join in the mission."


	3. Chapter 3 LAGUNA'S POV

Chapter 3 Laguna's POV

Looking at those faces I couldn't help smiling to my self. Most of them looked surprised to a point of shock while others were terrified. Only the ancient old man seemed ok. Hugs and kisses were exchanged (except for Kiros who at the sight of Selphie leaning on Irvine ran away crying).

"OK we leave now." I shouted.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up" came the responses.

So it came to be that we ended up eating lunch at Balamb Garden before we left. What a drag.

At 1300 we left for Timber. There we would once again be reunited with the resistance. The resistance was just a courtesy since Timber was now independent. They were more like vigilantes but they were Rinoa's annoying friends.

"Ok here's the plan." I exclaimed. "You all may be to foolish and naïve to understand this but there is more than one enemy here." I took a pause to let them soak it in and look at me bewilderedly. "But seeing as I'm smarter and superior to you OOOF… That hurt Zell. You idiot go back to counseling OWWW… ok sorry."

RATATAT.

"YOU SHOT ME!" screamed Zell.

"Ok now that Zell has been tranquilized, there is more than one sorceress. One is Rinoa. There are 4 more. We know that one of 'em has kidnapped Ellone. We also know that they are all on separate continents. This means we will split into parties. The 3 intelligence experts stay. That means Xu, Zone and Watts. That leaves us with 12 people. Divide that by 4 sorceresses and we get ummmmmmm 7 parties of 19.

"Sir? Actually its 4 parties of 3" said Xu.

"You know that's what I meant. HEHE yes yes. Rinoa will be in the most protected party. That will include Squall and Ward. Next we need some power, finesse, and healing in every party. Therefore, party 2 will be Zell, Kiros, and Selphie. (At this Kiros turned as red as a beet and Irvine turned pale). Party 3 will be Rajin, Fujin, and Quitsis. This leaves party 4 to Irvine, Seifer and I.

"My party will take Esthar of course. Selphie you know Trabia best, it's all yours. Rinoa's party will take Galbadia and Quistis; you will lead your party to Centra."

"We all deserve some rest so we leave tomorrow. Watts please arrange 3 more sources of transportation seeing as I will take the Ragnarok," declared Squall.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" I shouted. "We are going farthest."

"Fine be that way you big baby."

The next day we took off.

"I say we check Tear's Point first" said Seifer.

We checked Tear's Point and we checked the Lunatic Pandora floating over it. It was barren and deserted. Next we went to the sorceress' memorial.

"WHO ARE YOU!" screamed a frightened doctor.

"Its just me you pen pushing fool."

"President! Oh my god I apologize. We have had some weird readings lately and we've been trying to contact you for you see something horrible has happened. Lunar Gate has been bombed by a sorceress."

"BOMBED? You mean magically right?"

"Naturally sir."

"Seifer, Irvine lets go."

"Bah you stupid BUM. Stop tellin' me what to do."

"Shut up Seifer or I'll spank you."

"You take things too far. WHAAAAAA!"

"Irvine contact the others done."

"Yes sir"

"All groups we have an emergency situation…"


End file.
